


Inari's Spell

by Kalua



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: While hanging out, Futaba notices that her feelings for Yusuke may not bejustplatonic.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 35





	Inari's Spell

Yusuke and Futaba couldn’t have said when exactly they’d started hanging out. The first time perhaps when he was the only one who’d had time, but everyone had still been insistent Futaba should continue meeting her teammates to get used to being around people.

Not that it mattered much when or how they started; by now, they were together almost daily. Yusuke found that the noise of Futaba’s keyboard helped him focus on his painting, while Futaba enjoyed having company who didn’t feel the need to talk and instead was fine just sharing space.

“Oi, Inari.”

He didn’t answer, too engrossed by his art. Perfect time for Futaba to bust out her photoshop skills! One sneaky picture and half an hour later, a digital Yusuke was drawing in a room full of underwear models instead of in Futaba’s room.

“All right, done.” And in just that moment, the real Yusuke snapped out of his trance—lucky for him, or Futaba would’ve thrown a pencil at his head to make him look up. “Hm? What is this? I don’t recall ever painting a scene like this!” He stepped closer, leaning over Futaba’s shoulder to see the screen better.

“It’s called Photoshop,” Futaba answered, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating. She’d been close to all of her teammates, including Yusuke, and never felt like that, so why did she now? “You take a picture, and then you edit it to look like it’s part of a different one, see?” She showed him the picture she’d taken, and the picture of the room without Yusuke in it. Her mind, meanwhile, was preoccupied with that weird feeling. She might’ve read about it before, in some mangas she’d read as a kid… But that would mean…!

Yusuke nodded, blissfully unaware of Futaba’s inner turmoil. “So it’s like a collage, only a digital one. Interesting. Maybe I should try incorporating collage-like elements into my next painting as well.” He leaned down even further, so far that the tips of his hair tickled Futaba’s shoulder.

Enough was enough! “Yes, go do that, right now.” Futaba stood up so quickly her chair smacked against Yusuke. “Shoo, get outta here, make like a ninja and vanish.” She grabbed him by the arms, turned him around, and started pushing him towards the door.

“Wait, my drawing! And my supplies!” Yusuke struggled against her grip.

“There you go!” Futaba took Yusuke’s stuff and shoved it into his hands. “Bye now!” She finally managed to get him out of the door, which she quickly threw shut.

“Yes… Goodbye…” Yusuke’s voice was muffled, and in his confusion, he stood there a few seconds longer before he turned around and left.

Futaba had some thinking to do!

She considered avoiding Yusuke for a while, just until she knew what to say and do, but when he messaged her to say he was coming over the next day, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him no. Damn Inari, putting her under his spell!

As expected, Yusuke appeared on her doorstep after school. At least Futaba had gotten a few hours to think of a plan. “Inari,” she said right after opening the door, “we’re going for a walk today.”

“All right…” Yusuke answered, his surprised face far too cute for someone who’d messed up her Phoenix Ranger Featherman figures.

“This way.” Futaba wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, but this path looked somewhat promising. Promising for what, though, she couldn’t say.

Yusuke followed, and for a while, both of them were silent. Futaba was trying to figure out what to say, and Yusuke was probably thinking about his art.

The path led to a small river, which might have counted as romantic if one could ignore the cars on the street beside them.

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke’s voice abruptly ripped Futaba from her thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Futaba tilted her head to the side, pretending she hadn’t been looking for a way to declare her love for him.

“I’m not sure,” Yusuke answered, “but the way you threw me out last week, I was worried I might have offended you somehow. And just now you didn’t even want to let me inside…” He looked so downtrodden, Futaba couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

She shook her head. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

“Really? Then I’m glad.” He smiled at her. “You’re the last person I’d want to hurt.”

“Mh-hm.” Futaba returned his smile.

A minute or two later, she finally parsed his choice of words. “Wait, I’m the last person? Why me?”

Yusuke’s eyes went wide. “Well, that’s…” He swallowed. Was that a hint of red on his cheeks?

“I mean, Joker’s the one who helped you the most, and Ann’s the one you have a crush on, so the only reas—”

“Wait, hang on,” Yusuke interrupted her. “I do not have a crush on Ann.”

Now it was Futaba’s turn to go wide-eyed. “You don’t? But you’re always going on about how great she looks and that you want to see her naked!”

Yusuke shook his head. “I want to _draw_ her in the nude. She’s aesthetically pleasing, like a lobster, but I have no romantic feelings towards her.”

“For real? You have absolutely no crush on her? You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Futaba’s heart jumped in her chest. “Sooo, who _do_ you like?”

“Well, um…” The red on Yusuke’s face deepened. “The person I do have a crush on is you.”

Error: Futaba.exe has stopped working.

“Futaba?”

Futaba didn’t respond.

“Futaba, are you all right?”

“…”

“Futaba…?” Yusuke started getting worried.

Futaba slowly blinked. “Say that again.”

“Huh?” Worry made way for confusion.

“What you just said. Say it again.”

“Um…” By now, Yusuke’s face was bright red, but to his credit, he still managed to speak in his usual voice without stumbling over his words. “I have a crush on you.”

So Futaba hadn’t misheard. She just had no idea what to do now.

Yusuke avoided looking at her. “I just didn’t say anything until now because I wasn’t sure—”

He was interrupted by Futaba hugging him with enough force to almost knock him over; only her small frame prevented them from tumbling to the ground.

It took Yusuke a moment longer before he managed to react and lay his arms around her. “Does that mean you…”

Futaba moved back just far enough to grin at Yusuke. “Yep!” Her grin turned into a mischievous smirk. “Guess that means you’re my boyfriend now.”

Yusuke was still a little stunned by Futaba’s sudden shifts in demeanor. “I… Suppose so…” He smiled. “At the very least, I’d be happy about it.”

Futaba giggled and let go of him so she could take his hand. “I do have one request though.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“If Ann ever does allow you to draw her naked, I want to be there, or at least see the picture.”

Yusuke chuckled. “All right, gladly. You being there, my muse, will probably allow me to paint far more beautifully as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey love writing Futaba. ~~And I'll have you know I almost named this "Love as Beautiful as a Lobster" bc originally the last line was Futaba saying "Please don't compare me to a Lobster. Like, ever."~~  
>  Kin x Comfort Character is an amazing ship dynamic. U go Futaba make him _your_ Comfort Character.


End file.
